The instant invention relates to artificial flowers and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus for producing a folded paper flower which resembles a rose.
Apparatus for producing various types of twisted bows and ornaments have heretofore been known in the art. For example, such apparatus are disclosed in the Cotton U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,724; Napier U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,861; Goldfarb U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,976; West U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,061; Mancel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,197; Raiskums et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,689; and Mancel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,009, which are believed to be of general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Apparatus for producing artificial flowers, and in particular fabric roses, have also been known in the art. In this regard the Little et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,893 which represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware discloses a method and apparatus for producing fabric roses for garment applications. The method disclosed in this patent involves inserting a fabric ribbon between two needle-like devices which are adapted to hold the ribbon. The needle-like devices are then rotated by means of a variable speed motor to rotate the fabric. As the fabric is rotated, the center of a rose is formed and then the petals of the rose are formed by folding the ribbon numerous times in a direction away from the needle-like devices. Once the rose has been completed, it is removed from the needle-like device, and it is finished by heat sealing the portions of the ribbon which form the base of the rose.